


Naruto Tumblr Prompts

by TheCopyMistress



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCopyMistress/pseuds/TheCopyMistress
Summary: Collection of ~500 word Tumblr prompts. Various pairings, ratings at the top of the chapters. Ongoing project.





	1. Not Again (Senju Tobirama)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Orhla: Hiruzen brings Tobirama back to life, he becomes the first and only immortal Hokage! Rated G.

To his surprise, the afterlife had been significantly brighter than the land of the living. There was no sun to set, just light and warmth and peace. Time was of no significance. Hashirama was there, and for the first time in decades, Tobirama smiled.

And then it was cold again. His vision was dark, and someone was yelling at him from afar.

_ “Sensei! Sensei, wake up!” _

The voices grew louder until he realized they were right next to his ear. His head pounded, his face splitting into a grimace.

“Are you sure you did it right?”

“I had an Uchiha scribe copy it exactly, Sharingan and all. It’s a perfect replica.”

“Danzo, he’s waking! Sensei!”

“What is happening?” Tobirama groaned when he was finally able to speak. He opened his eyes, and everything hurt. The sensations assaulted his brain, and he hunched over, cradling his head in his hands. After a few minutes, he tried again and found that it hurt a little less. He turned slowly to take in the two figures standing next to the table where he sat,

“Danzo. Hiruzen. What is the meaning of this?”

“Sensei, you’re alive. Holy shit, it actually worked. Danzo, it worked!” Hiruzen’s jaw was dropped in awe, and he paced the room in excitement.

“Shut up, Hiruzen. You’re too loud.” Danzo’s gaze left his teammate’s to look over his sensei, stepping closer to examine the jutsu the had just performed. “Wow, it really looks like you… Except the eyes…” 

At Tobirama’s confused look, Danzo crossed the room to retrieve a hand mirror, offering it to him. Lifting it almost hesitantly, Tobirama studied pale skin that contrasted too greatly with the now black sclera of his eyes

“How do you feel, sensei?” 

“Like I’ve been hit by a boulder, honestly.” 

“Well, we’ll give you some time to recover. We’re glad to have you back. The Hokage position is still vacant and waiting for you.” With that, Danzo grabbed Hiruzen, who was still pacing and mumbling to himself, by the collar and exited the room.

* * *

 

Tobirama  _ really _ wished they hadn’t resurrected him. He didn’t want to be Hokage the first time around, what made them think he wanted to do it again? He had no time for his research, the piles of paper crowding his office never seemed to get any shorter, and the back to back to back meetings were endless. 

It had been 50 years. His students were long past retirement age, and these “computer” things kept asking him to meet singles in his area. An unfortunate caveat of immortality, he had no good reason to stop being Hokage, and therefore was stuck in this torturous position. Pride and etiquette had abandoned him somewhere around year 32, and he slouched to bang his head a few times against the top of his desk. 

“Hokage-sama?” 

Tobirama lifted his head at the sound of his assistant’s voice and sighed wearily.

“Yes, Sakura?” 

“You have a meeting in ten minutes, sir.” 

Rubbing a hand over his weary, should-be-dead face, he hauled himself out of his chair and grabbed the nearest notepad. “Alright, after you.”

He watched as she left, minutely appreciating the sway of her hips before following her out the door.


	2. Shoelaces (KakaSaku)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill for Anon! "Hi! Can I submit a word prompt and/or two? Hair-dye and/or shoelaces. Thank you!" Rated G.

“Criss cross, pull through, under the bridge and— Nooo, you almost had it!” 

“Papa, it’s too hard!” The pink haired boy in Kakashi’s lap puffed his cheeks in frustration, looking entirely too much like his mother. He sniffled, the telltale signs of an emotional breakdown beginning to surface. 

“Hey now,” Kakashi picked his son up under his arms and turned him around. “We’ll get it, Natsu. Let’s try again, ne?” He ran his thumbs gently under the boy’s grey eyes, pushing away the stray tears he wasn’t fast enough to stop. Kakashi pressed a kiss to his forehead before Natsu turned back to the toughest obstacle he had ever encountered. 

Leaning back a little to give his son room to work, Kakashi basked in the warmth of the late spring sun. He could smell the apple blossoms beginning to bloom and wondered if the kids would enjoy picking the fruits from the tree later that year. 

“Papa, papa! Look!” Kakashi’s head turned toward the excited voice of his daughter. She stood proudly, right foot propped on his knee in a conqueror’s pose. 

“Nice job, Aika,” He praised. “Now do the other foot.” 

He chuckled as her face fell, despair flashing before her brows furrowed in determination. She plopped back down and set to work. He knew nothing could stop her when she had a mission.

“Now what’s going on out here?”

He couldn’t help the grin that spread at the sound of his wife’s voice. Feeling her stop behind him and peer over his shoulder, he leaned lightly on her shins and looked up at her. “The twins are learning how to tie their shoes today.” 

“Mhmm, and whose idea was that?” Hatake Sakura placed her hands on her hips, leaning on one leg and she looked out into the yard. The dogs were lounging under the apple tree, a gentle breeze shaking the leaves.

“Mama, help please!” Natsu had taken off his shoe and was currently attempting to undo the tangled laces in his lap. After a few more seconds of struggle, he thrust his shoe towards Sakura with teary eyes. “Papa is useless!” 

Sakura laughed as she took the shoe, untying the knots one by one before handing it back to her son. “Well, Papa wears sandals all the time, you can’t expect him to know how to tie shoes, sweetie.” 

“Mah, Sakura-chan…” Kakashi griped. 

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him before turning to Aika, who was deep in concentration. “How you doing over there? You look very focused.” 

Aika sighed heavily. “I got it once, but I can’t do it again…” 

Sakura reached down towards her, pulling Aika up so that she was standing. She patted her on the cheek. “Progress is progress, love. Don’t undermine your accomplishments.”

“Yes, mama…” Aika’s voice trailed off as she observed her brother. “Wait, Natsu, freeze!” 

Natsu stopped moving immediately. “Why?”

“Just pull!” 

Natsu did as he was told, forming a perfect bow and the top of his shoe. 

“Now look at you. I told you you could do it.” Kakashi ruffled Natsu’s pink hair affectionately as he shot up for a victory dance. Aika ran to him in the yard and they linked arms, twirling in circles as the pack jumped up and joined in their celebration.

Kakashi stood, wrapping his arms around Sakura’s swelling belly and they watched contentedly. Like shoelaces, their life wrapped up in a perfect little bow, and he couldn’t have asked for anything more.


	3. Give It Back (KakaSaku)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill for nerazenn: “She’s hiding behind the sofa.” Rated G+ for language?

“She’s hiding behind the sofa.”

Kakashi pushed Sasuke out of the doorway and stormed into the boy’s apartment. He didn’t bother taking off his sandals as he stepped up and over the couch, landing on the other side.

“Sakura, where—” Kakashi paused, no pink-haired woman in front of him to reprimand. He glared up at Sasuke who had followed him into the living room.

Sasuke shrugged. “Didn’t say it was my sofa.”

Kakashi rolled his eyes. “Thanks for nothing, you unhelpful fuck.” He didn’t bother using the door again, opting for the window to jump down to the street below. Apologizing halfheartedly to the elderly woman he almost landed on, he wove quickly through the midday crowds with no particular direction in mind.

“Where is she…” He mumbled to himself. “I’ve tried the hospital, the training grounds, her place, Naruto’s, Sasuke’s…” Suddenly, he knew. There was one place he didn’t look yet, and he  _ really _ didn’t want to have to go there. But as it was, she left him no choice. He jumped back to the rooftops to make a beeline for the Hokage Tower.

Kakashi paused at the gates, taking a cleansing path to attempt to calm his growing frustration. She was there. He could always pick out her chakra, their familiarity only amplifying the cool waves of calm that radiated off of her. Usually.

Her chakra was not calm right now. The waves were choppy like an ocean during a summer storm. She knew he was coming. He ascended the stairs until he reached the doors of Tsunade’s office. Smirking to himself, he raised a gloved hand to knock twice.

_ Gotcha. _

“Enter!” Tsunade’s voice came from behind the door, irritated as it always was when Shizune hid the sake. 

Kakashi opened the door slowly, peeking in cautiously before walking inside. Tsunade sat at her desk, hunched over some documents with Shizune standing over her. Sakura sat on a couch on the far side, petting Tonton a little too roughly for the poor pig’s comfort. 

The kunoichi looked up at him and froze. She smiled sheepishly as Kakashi’s eyes narrowed, and together, they bolted. As Kakashi rushed towards her, Sakura ducked quickly behind Tsunade’s chair.  He halted with his hands planted on the Hokage’s desk, leaning towards her.

“Give it back, Sakura!” He growled.

“Shishou, save me!” 

“Hatake, you have TWO SECONDS to get your hands off of my desk!” Tsunade glared up at him. From this angle, Kakashi could see how heavy the dark circles under her eyes were, how her pigtails were askew, how he was  _ definitely  _ not going to get any help from her today. He backed off quickly. 

“My apologies, Hokage-sama.” 

“And Sakura!” She swivelled her chair to face her student, who cowered under her gaze. “Why does this have to be in my office? You know I can’t afford distractions today, and  _ I  _ know that you helped Shizune hide my stash!”

“Tsunade-sama, focus please.” Shizune held out a cup of tea as she directed the woman’s chair forward again. 

Tsunade took the cup from her assistant’s hands and took a long sip. “Both of you better leave right now. Or I’ll make you.” 

Sakura and Kakashi looked blankly at each other. 

“Yes, shishou.”

“Yes, Hokage-sama.”

They walked back out the door of the Hokage’s office, Kakashi closing the door quietly behind them. They stood in silence for a moment, him refusing to look at the girl in front of him.

“...When Junko reached to untie her obi, Hiro was stuck with an odd sensation. He gravitated towards her, and— Eep!” Sakura dodged as Kakashi lunged for the papers in her hand. “Kakashi, I just want to read it!”

“Sakura, give it back!” 

“It’s good literature, there’s no need to be embarrassed!” She took off laughing down the hallway. Kakashi rolled his eyes, running after her. If anyone else found out the legendary Copy Ninja decided to continue the Icha Icha series, he would never hear the end of it.


	4. Be My Escape (ShikaSaku)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill for BouncyIrwin/Lindt Luirae: "ShikaSaku. Anything sweet please?" Rated G.

ShikaSaku, something sweet?

He paused in the doorway when he saw Sakura sitting on his bed, a smug look on her face.

“Who let you in here?” He asked, sliding the door closed behind him. Shikamaru clutched the towel around his waist tightly, suddenly feeling very self conscious.

“Your mom. She walked me to your room too.” Sakura got up and walked slowly around the room, examining his pictures of Team Ten on a bookshelf for a moment before turning and grinning deviously at him. “Walked past your bathroom.”

Suddenly feeling unreasonably hot, Shikamaru busied himself with digging his black jounin uniform from the dresser. He was about to reach for a pair of boxers when he froze, remembering that the only pair he had left was bright blue with big, fluffy clouds. They were nowhere close to that stage in their relationship.

_Guess I’m going commando today…_

“Oh really?” He maneuvered himself into his pants before releasing the towel. He threw the shirt on the bed, opting to put it on when he had had enough of Sakura’s ogling. Not that he’d ever admit to her that he liked the attention.

Sakura hummed an affirmation, slinking towards him and wrapping her arms around his hips. “I didn’t know you had such a lovely voice.” Her tone was teasing and her smile grew wider as Shikamaru’s cheeks grew increasingly red.

“Oh, so you heard that…” He tried extracting himself from her embrace, but she held fast.

“Don’t be embarrassed, Shika!” Sakura released his middle to grab his hands, looking at up at him with the greenest eyes Shikamaru had ever seen.

“Mendoukusai…” He sighed, releasing one of her hands to rub the back of his neck. “Could you just… Not tell anyone? Please?” He narrowed his eyes suspiciously as she nodded. “Especially not Ino.”

Sakura’s eyes widened, but she laughed and grinned up at him. “You know me too well. I pinky swear!” With a mock-serious face, she wrapped her pinky around his, kissing the entwined fingers to seal it.

With a low chuckle, Shikamaru mirrored the movement before stepping away towards his closet.

“Maa, since the cat’s out of the bag…” He opened it to pull out a dusty guitar. “Let me sing for you.”

Sakura’s eyes widened as she sat back down on the bed, crossing her legs in front of her. “You play? Since when?”

Shikamaru shrugged. “I picked it up randomly as a kid. Forgive me if I’m a little out of practice.” He lowered himself next to her, giving the strings an experimental strum. The clashing notes made him wince. “As you can probably tell, it’s been a while.”

Sakura grabbed one of his pillows and stretched herself out, resting her head down as she watched him mess with the tuning pegs. After a few minutes, he strummed another chord, the notes ringing out harmoniously. He smiled softly at her, plucking out the beginning of his favorite song. He closed his eyes as he sang, basking in the deep calm he only felt while he was singing. Well, there was one more thing that gave him the feeling now.

After he finished, he set the guitar on the ground and lay down next to Sakura. She cuddled up to him, burying her face in his chest. “Thank you,” she mumbled. “I appreciate you sharing this with me.”

He hummed, deeply content.

“You know, one would think learning an instrument would be ‘too troublesome’ to bother with.”

Shikamaru snorted. “Some things are worth the trouble.” He kissed her forehead gently before cradling his head in the crook of his arm and falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a prompt! [I'm on Tumblr!](https://the-copy-mistress.tumblr.com/)


End file.
